Dovewing and Tigerheart (Continued)
by Hazelfeather14
Summary: So, what really happens to DoveXTiger after the Great Battle? Iceberry2666's story (Dovewing and Tigerheart) tells us all about it. But she's discontinued that story, and the paws of these two cats -and friends- is up to another author for now... (I have no idea how to do this summary...) Rated "T" just in case.
1. Prologue?

Chapter 8:

Ivypool's POV:

"Dovewing!" I called. It had been almost seven moons since Dovewing had disappeared, but I hadn't given up on her, even when everybody else had.

I heard something and turned around to see a mouse. I ignored it- until a small shape flew out of the bush and landed on the mouse.

I jumped in surprise. "Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Dovepaw!" she answered proudly.

Dove_paw?_ What about Dove_wing?_

**A/N: So, that's the last chapter of the first book. I guess it's kind of a review, in one way. The first part is by Iceberry2666, but was discontinued. **

**Now, about discontinued- It isn't, not anymore!**


	2. Into the River

**Dovewing and Tigerheart is the name of the 1st part of this story, by Iceberry2666. This story is a continuation of her story, because she decided not to continue it. D= You should probably read that story before you read this one. Anyways, here I am, continuing it. XD I have only a half idea of where this story is going, so I am open to some suggestions. I'll try and update quickly!**

Chapter 9:

Dovewing's POV

I had been so surprised to see IVypool there. She had smothered me worry and how much she had missed me. Most of all, she was shocked that I had given birth to four kits. Of course, she didn't know I gave birth to four kits. She thought I was mother to Moonpaw and Midnightpaw, as well. But Dovepaw, Hiddenpaw, Mysterypaw, and Darkpaw were my only true kits.

Right now I was fleeing from Ivypool through the forest towards where I had left Tigerheart with the kits beside me. I didn't want to go back with her to camp, I didn't want to rejoin the clan. Not very much, at least. Every time I had thought of ThunderClan since I left it 7 moons ago, my heart had pricked with sadness. I didn't want to say good bye, or go. but I wanted to be with Tigerheart no matter what, and that was why I left ThunderClan.

"Dovewing!" Someone cried, making me stumble. I spun around to see Midnightpaw stuck in some brambles. "Help me!" she wailed. I dashed back to her, trying to figure out how to get her out of it. After all, my adopted kit was pretty tangled. First, I chewed on them, before trying to paw them away. Only a couple of them released her, and even then, she squealed in pain. No, I would have to try a different way.

I could hear Ivypool racing towards us. "I'm sorry, Midnightpaw!" I whispered. Then I yanked the brambles until she was free. I could see she was hurt, but she just let out a numb mew. "Thanks," Midnightpaw huffed. "For all the brambles in my-" It was at that moment that Ivypool burst into the clearing, and we both ran. At one point I felt like picking Midnightpaw up and carrying her until we caught up to the others, but I didn't.

I didn't know that the other kits had stopped running and were waiting for me, so when they hopped out of the bushes I was surprised. None of us moved until I yowled, "Run!" I could feel Ivypool's breath on my tail. "I won't let you get away!" she cried. That was when we all fell off a small cliff into a rushing river.

**A/N: Dun, dun dun... I wonder what happens to Ivypool and the others. For all we know, some cats might not make it. **


	3. Saved by the Sky

Chapter 10:

Dovewing's POV:

I felt myself plunged into the rushing river water, coldness gripping my body. I could hear the squeals of the kits as they also tumbled in. I could hear the frantic yowling of Ivypool. It was too much. I flailed my paws as I dipped and rose, gasping in air whenever I could. At one point, I felt my paw brush fur, and I lunged in the water to grab Moonpaw. Together we barely stayed on the top of the water. We were plunged to the bottom, again, though, because of a giant wave. In all the spins, I lost my grip on the kit.

That was when some cat grabbed my scruff and tugged me onto back. There, I collapsed and gasped in air, nodding at my savior. She was a silver tabby with green eyes, and she mewed, "My name is Sky. My friends will rescue the others." I watched as a calico she-cat brought Mysterypaw to the surface. My kit took huge breaths and crumpled beside me at the same time that a black tom appeared with Hiddenpaw. By this time, I was strong enough to grab him and apply pressure to help him cough up the water he had swallowed.

"Where's Dovepaw?" I asked, not noticing that the silver kit was carefully being levered onto bank by a white tom. A brown tabby she-cat next to him retrieved Moonpaw, and only Midnightpaw and Ivypool remained. "Who are they?" I asked Sky. Sky nodded at Dovepaw's rescuer, and then Moonpaw's. "Those are Cloud and Leaf." Then she poked the black tom before pointing at the calico. "Here is Shadow and Sorrel." As she spoke, a gray tabby tom crawled onto the shore with Midnightpaw. "I'm Fish," he told me, before turning around. "Where's Tigerlily?" he mewed to Sky.

I peered out at the water and asked, "What about Ivypool?" That was when I saw a dark brown tabby she-cat be slammed into a sharp rock by the fierce current. She screeched and was limp. "No, not Tigerlilly!" Sorrel yowled, dashing forwards. A wave swept the body to our feet, and Shadow hauled it away from the water.

I turned away from them and searched for Ivypool. After a moment, I saw my sister flailing in the waves. "Sky, can you get her for me?" I mewed. Sky padded over, her body still rigid with shock. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "But we won't help her." When I was about to protest, she added, "Losing Tigerlilly is bad enough. I can't afford to lose any other friend right now." She walked away and the other cats hauled the dead cat onto her shoulders. "Goodbye!" Sky called. "And good luck." They headed away, into the forest.

Then I heard another screech and whipped my head towards the river. Ivypool had smashed into the same rock that had killed the other cat. "No!" I yowled to the sky. My sister was dead.

**A/N: Poor Dovewing. Gosh, she must hate me for killing Ivypool. I'll have to buy some security cameras to make sure she doesn't rob me or something in revenge! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Ready for Anything

Chapter 11:  
>Dovewing's POV:<p>

It had been 3 moons since Ivypool died, and I scarcely thought of her anymore. The thing I thought about most was the fact that if the kits all showed they were good hunters, I would give them warrior names.

Their first task was to catch 5 pieces of prey by sun high. Right now I was following Hiddenpaw through the forest with Tigerheart, as to examine his skills more closely. Our kit had spotted a robin and was stalking neatly towards it from the shadows. As soon as he was close enough, he leapt and caught the frantic bird, killing it with a swift bite to the neck. He picked it up and collected four other pieces of prey from a small pile and headed back to camp, where the others had already gathered.

The second task was to duel each other and show some good fighting moves. The first pair was Moonpaw and Mysterypaw, and the adopted kit was the first to pounce. She brought Mysterypaw to the ground, and pummeled her belly. Then Mysterypaw used a neat belly rake before kicking the other kit off of her. As Moonpaw was getting up, Mysterykit pinned her and Midnightpaw and Dovepaw began.

At first, Dovepaw was winning and had cornered Midnightpaw against as tree, but the smart she-kit jumped onto the tree and leapt off of the trunk, sailing over Dovepaw's head and landing behind her. When Dovepaw tried to repeat the move, she stumbled and Midnightpaw pinned her to the ground. Next came the final kits- Darkpaw and Hiddenpaw.

They were evenly matched, and they never stopped until I called the fight to a halt when it almost moon high. "Bed time!" I mewed, hurrying them to bed. I even plucked up a defiant Mysterypaw and placed her in her nest. "We'll give you our warrior names tomorrow," Tigerheart told them.

**A/N: So, time passed, huh? And I need to do a disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

**DISCLAIMER 2- I do not own Erin Hunter. Nobody- cat or person- does.**

**DISCLAIMER 3- I do not own Iceberry2666's idea. She does.**

**DISCLAIMER 4- I do not own Iceberry2666.**

**DISCLAIMER 5- I do not own Fan Fiction. Somebody else does.**

**DISCLAIMER 6- I do not own the owner of Fan Fiction. Nobody- book character or real person- does.**

**Okay, done wither the disclaimers! (For now, at least!)**

**Again, please review!**


	5. Warriors Together

Chapter 12:

Dovewing's POV:

I opened my eyes to all six kits huddling around me. "Good morning!" They yowled when they saw I was awake. I smiled, stood up, and gently woke up Tigerheart. My mate stretched and led the whole group outside. Then we leapt onto a rock and faced them. "You've grown up, kits. It's time for you to have some warrior names." Tigerheart announced.

They cheered and I stepped forwards. "Mysterykit, come forwards!" The black she-cat came forwards and I mewed, "You have shown to be smart and brave. You will be known as Mysteryfeather." They cheered for her, and Tigerheart called for Hiddenpaw. "Hiddenpaw, you will be know as Hiddenwhisker. I honor your endurance and swiftness." They cheered again, and the proud twins padded back into the crowd.

"Dovepaw!" I mewed. The she-cat pranced forwards and let out a small squeal before I continued. "You are a very cheerful and determined cat. You shall be Doveflight." Before the cats could cheer, Tigerheart named our final kit, not including the two adopted ones. "Darkkit has proven himself to be strong and loyal. He will be called Darkclaw." The two names rang out into the cold air. I shivered for a second; it was almost leaf bare.

"Moonpaw, you are to be known as Moonshimmer, in honor of your grace and will to live." I announced. Moonshimmer purred in pride. Midnightkit stepped forwards by herself, knowing that it was her turn at last. "Midnightpaw," Tigerheart began. "I would like to call you Midnightlight because of your hope and positive attitude."

"Mysteryfeather! Hiddenwhisker! Doveflight! Darkclaw! Moonshimmer! Midnightlight!" We all yowled to the sky.

I wasn't expecting Doveflight's question when I leapt off the rock. "Mom, when can we join ThunderClan?"

**A/N: Hmm, wonder how Dovewing is going to react! Please review and tell me what you like about this story so far! If this chapter gets enough reviews, I'll make a bonus scene about what happens to Sky and the others. Tell me if you like the names, too. Hope you guys like the story!**


	6. Finding Thunder

Chapter 13:

Dovewing's POV:

"Tigerheart?" I looked at my mate. "Should we go back to the clans?" Tigerheart nodded. "We should go and join ThunderClan." I was a little surprised by his answer. "For now, at least." he added when he saw my uneasy expression. I closed my eyes and nodded. "We leave now," I muttered, walking away.

The other cats followed me without hesitation, and soon enough, we were racing down a hill and into the woods. We charged into a clearing with a river and a small cliff on the other side. "Wait, I know this place!" I cried. We all skidded to a halt and I added, "This is were Ivypool died..." My voice trailed off and Tigerheart pressed against me. "It's okay," he mewed. "We'll find a log or something to cross with."

That wasn't what I was worried and kind of sad about, but I was glad for the distraction. We padded along the river until we came to stepping stones. I made myself go first, leaping across the river until I was on the other side. As soon as they had all crossed, too, I raced away. They chased after me as I lead them into familiar forests. Before long, we even crossed the ThunderClan border. "We're home!" I cried.

Tigerheart sniffed the air. "Patrol," he warned. I beckoned my kits closer to me and watched as three familiar cats emerged. "Blossomfall, Cherrywhisker, and Amberpaw!" I mewed. The apprentice stalked forwards. "I'm Amberwing, stranger!" I ducked my head until Blossomfall told the young warrior, "Dovewing is not a stranger, and neither is Tigerheart. Of course, her friends are."

My friend let out an order. "Back to camp!" before leading us all to camp. I remembered the path as I ran through the woods. But a thought tormented me- I had been the cause of my sister drowning. If only I had chosen to not run away from her... I shook the thought away and hopped through the barrier. I recognized a certain tom cat in the clearing at once. "Bumblestripe!" I gasped. A she-cat and kits were tumbling around him, and he had a proud fatherly look in his face.

My 'ex-mate' wasn't supposed to have kits, or have a mate. This wasn't right. This was just wrong.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, please review and tell me if you liked it. Once we get 5 reviews, I'll put in the bonus chapter as I promised in the last chapter. Or I'll make it anyways... (That will probably be it. XD)**


	7. -BONUS SCENE-

BONUS SCENE:

Sky's POV:

After I had reached camp, I lay down Tigerlilly and shed a single tear. Tigerlilly was my sister, and I loved her dearly. She didn't deserve to die!

Guilt washed over me. That Dovewing cat with the kits didn't deserve to lose her sister, either.

But my sister and the lives of my friends was more important, wasn't it? I couldn't risk anyone's life by sending them into the flood waters. And for all I knew, the sister of that Dovewing cat was evil or trying to kill her.

"Hey, you alright?" Sorrel mewed, padding over. I nodded a small nod. "Um, yeah, just fine..." I mumbled. Sorrel shrugged and buried her nose in my sister's fur. That was when I stood up and made a decision. "You guys stay here. I just need to see something," I mewed, padding away. I could feel their curious glances as I trotted into the woods, racing back to the river. "Dovewing?" I mewed. It didn't take me long to realize she wasn't there, and neither were the kits. "Dovewing!" I yowled.

When no one came, I dived into the river and fought my way through the currents to where a sodden body floated. I nudged it with my nose. _Oh no, I took all this time to rescue a dead cat!_ I thought when I didn't feel a heartbeat. Then I felt the faintest beat under my paws, and I grabbed Ivypool's scruff. At least, I thought that was her name. I tugged the soaking cat onto shore and placed my paws on the right side of her chest. The side of the heart.

And I pushed. I pushed, stopped, pushed, stopped, pushed, and stopped again and again until the cat rose its head weakly. "D-dovewing?" it stuttered, confused. "No, I'm Sky!" I told Ivypool, continuing the process. "Oh, no, I'm fine now!" Ivypool mewed, staggering to her paws. I sighed and rolled my eyes, making sure he didn't notice. Ivypool put her nose to the ground and sniffed. "Where's Dovewing?" she demanded. "What have you done to her?"

I lumbered over to a rock and plucked a daisy from it's base. "I saved your sister's life, and my friends saved all those kits. Then they went on their way." Ivypool lunged and toppled me over, pinning me down. She was still weak, but I decided to let her win. "Without any concern for me?" The cat asked, her eyes staring levelly into mine. I shook my head. "No, she told me to help you before we left."

Ivypool hissed and leaned closer to me, teeth bared. "Why didn't you help me?" she growled. I pushed her off me and sat up. "My sister, Tigerlilly, died trying to save you. I was grieving, of course!" At once, Ivypool softened. "She died? That's so sad," she murmured, placing her tail on my shoulder. I knocked it off. "I don't care. She's come and gone," I stated, though I knew Ivypool could see tears form in my eyes, even though I didn't cry.

She gently head-butted me and mewed, "You know you don't mean that. Now, c'mon, we'll go back to your friends and mourn for your sister." I was surprised to see such sympathy from a cat who I had just met. I nodded numbly and led her back to camp. _What an I doing? An I crazy? I'm leading a stranger to our camp!_ I asked myself.

I shrugged and entered the clearing. "Guys," I began awkwardly. "This is Ivypool. She's Dovewing's sister." Shadow raised his head and gave my friend a suspicious glare. "Are you sure it's safe to bring her here? After all, Blossom's kits aren't even a moon old yet, and Fall is so old and feeble, he wouldn't have a chance in a fight against a kit!" I glared right back at him. "Ivypool is fine!" I snapped. "She's no harm to Fox, Fire, or Ice, and Blossom hasn't even let them adventure outside yet."

I turned away and led Ivypool over to Tigerlilly. "My sister was so strong, and a wonderful fighter." I whispered to my friend. "Blossom used to live all alone. But Tigerlilly saved her from a badger all by herself when Blossom was kitting." Ivypool widened her eyes. "Really?" she mewed. It was clear her astonishment and awe were true feeling, not fake.

I spent the rest of the day telling stories about my sister. Then we fell asleep, and when I woke up, Ivypool was gone. I tracked her trail to some stepping stones across the river and turned back there.

I would miss Ivypool. I was so glad I had gone back to save her. She was a wonderful cat.

**A/N: Okay, bonus scene is over now! Time to get back to Dovewing and her group as they talk with Bramblestar... pleas review, as always.**


	8. Home and Beyond

Chapter 14:

Dovewing's POV:

As soon as I was finished glaring at Bumblestripe, I heard a yowl of delight. "Dovewing! You're back!" A white she-cat rushed over. "Whitewing!" I cried happily. My mom! I rubbed against her before stepping back to see a dark brown tabby tom. "Bramblestar!" I mewed. "Good to see you again," he nodded at me. "I recognize Tigerheart, but who are these others?"

I crouched and looked up at him, hesitating before answering. "You see, um, Tigerheart is my mate. And the other cats are our kits. They're Doveflight, Mysteryfeather, Hiddenwhisker, Moonshimnmer, Midnightlight, and Darkclaw. Midnightlight and Moonshimmer are adopted, though." I nodded at each cat in turn. "We've come back here to join ThunderClan, if you will have this."

Bumblestripe padded up and let out a snort. "Let this piece of fox dung join us? She has no right to even ask!" Cats laughed, and I stared at them defiantly. "Dovewing?" Bramblestar asked. "I'm sorry, but I will only allow you to join ThunderClan." I stared at him, shocked. "What? But these are my family!" My former leader nodded grimly. "The kits are half clan- we already have enough kitty pets and half clans. Your mate is quarter clan himself, and is never less from ShadowClan. Two of your kits are pure rogue, as well. I will let Darkclaw join- and only him. The rest of you are banished."

"You can't do that!" I told him. "Come on, we're going home." I padded to the tunnel when I realized Darkclaw hadn't followed me. "Come on!" I snapped. My son didn't budge, and he shook his head. "I'm staying, mum." "What?!" I shrieked. Then I raced out of camp. I heard my sound echo over and over. Doveflight caught up to me. "Can we join ShadowClan?" I froze in my tracks and fell over. "You what?" I mewed, the world spinning around me.

**A/N: Ooh, looks like they might go to ShadowClan! As always, please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Family is Precious

Chapter 15:

Tigerheart's POV:

"Of course!" I mewed to Doveflight, excited. I would get to see my sister, my clan! My father and mother! Would Rowanclaw be Rowanstar now? Would he have chosen Tawnypelt as his deputy? Would Dawnpelt have an apprentice or kits? Would I be allowed to join with my family? At least, without Darkclaw...

The thoughts raced through my mind as I told my daughter, "Yes! Of course! Certainly!" I helped Dovewing up and nudged her towards the border.

-In the ShadowClan camp, after talking to Rowanstar-

Rowanstar hesitated before deciding, "Hiddenwhisker, Mysteryfeather, and Tigerheart can join us.

My twin kits cheered and bounded over to my father. "I won't join without Dovewing!" I told him fiercely. Rowanstar widened his eyes. "That ThunderClan mange-pelt? I banish you, my traitorous son!"

ShadowClan applauded, and Rowanstar and I bowed. "That's the skit!" Rowanstar told my former clan mates. Then he turned to me. "Look, I really mean it about who can join ShadowClan- you and those twins." I stared at him. "And I mean it about Dovewing. She's my mate!"

I turned around and called to my family. "We're leaving," I hissed, and we raced away. The twins stayed. "This is tearing apart my heart!" I whispered to Dovewing as we raced to RiverClan. We knew that Doveflight would ask.

We skidded to a halt in front of the entrance to camp, and Doveflight came over. "I don't want to join RiverClan!" she mewed. Never less, Moonshimmer padded in and did not return.

Doveflight made us go to WindClan, and we raced like forest warriors. Techinically, that was what we were. Forest warriors. "I hope we don't lose Midnightlight or Doveflight," I muttered when we entered the camp. Onestar stepped forwards to greet us. "You looking for a home, rogues?"

Dovewing and I didn't say who we really were, and we shot glares at the others that ensured they didn't spill the beans either. "Yes," I mewed. "My name is Stream, and here is my mate, Thorn. The silver she-cat is our daughter, Shimmer, and the blackish bluish she-cat is our other kit, Midnight.

Onestar's gaze was suddenly cold. "Shimmer and Midnight can join. You two cannot." Shocked, I looked at Dovewing. She looked at me. We turned around and left, not surprised when no one followed us. We had lost our kits today, and every cat we cared about didn't want us. "I'm sorry," I murmured to Dovewing. "This is all my fault. I was the one who told them we were clan cats, and that there were clans."

Dovewing gave me a cold glare. "Yes, it is your fault. Maybe we aren't meant for each other." With that, she stalked away. I called after her, but she never looked back. I saw her disappear into ThunderClan territory.

What had I done to deserve this? I slumped onto the ground and felt my eyes water.

-Nighttime-

Dovewing's POV:

I knew what I had to do. I had to gather my kits and run away fro the clans. I carefully leapt out of the tree in which I had been resting in, and padded towards the ThunderClan camp. I knew the secret way into and out of camp, and I climbed down, stalking to where Darkclaw's scent was strongest. The warriors den.

I reached inside and tapped him, before ducking out of sight. "Darkclaw, your on watch," I mewed in a deep tom voice. It sounded good, and I was relieved when he padded out the den. His gaze was angry when saw me, but he didn't alert the others. "Darkclaw," I mewed. "Please come back with me!"

He hesitated to speak, and I feared for the worst. "Please," I whispered. "Please,"

**A/N: Did I rush this chapter? Maybe. Review as always, and tell me what you think will happen. Anyways, poor Tigerheart. They all deserted him!**


	10. Ivy and Bramble

Chapter 16:

Ivypool's POV:

My body was numb as I listened to Foxleap describing Dovewing's banishment to me. He was telling me because I had been out on a hunting patrol when she and the others had come by. I wish I had been there to help her. "Look, Foxleap," I mewed as I stood up. "This is all very well, but I have to go."

The ginger tom glanced at me as if I was merely mist. "Um, okay?" He replied, getting up as well. "I'll go chat with Hazeltail," His eyes dulled when he realized what he had just said and I remembered that he and the dead warrior had grown very close before she died. "I'm sorry," I murmured, resting my tail on his shoulders for a second. Then I spun around and headed for Bramblestar and where he sat talking with his deputy.

"Bramblestar," I began quietly to know I was there. The tom looked up, startled, but quickly relaxed when he saw me. "What, Ivypool?" He asked. I twitched my ears, uncomfortable. "I was just wondering- why did you banish Dovewing? I mean, she's a good warrior!"

He looked me right in the eye and mewed, "She was a traitor. I offered her a place in the clan, but she refused!" I was furious, and I leapt at him. He didn't insult Dovewing and get away with it! "She had to stay with her younger family, like her kits! They're no more then 15 moons old." I easily knocked my leader over and bared my teath in a threat.

I didn't know my feet were about to lunge. I didn't know my claws were about to slash. I didn't know that the Dark Forest was still apart of me. All I knew was that Bramblestar's dead body lay at my paws. "I'm sorry!" I choked to Squirrelflight, backing away. Squirrelflight- or was it Squirrelstar now?- drew herself up to her full height.

"That was his last life, you idiot!" She shreiked, her eyes blazing with fury. "And I, new leader of ThunderClan, banish you!" I widened my eyes and whimpered as I cowered to the entrance and dissapeared.

**A/N: Sorry, that was shorter then usual. Anyways, please review and keep reading warrior cat fan fictions!**


	11. In the Stars

Chapter 17:

Squirrelstar's POV:

I was still grieving for Bramblestar when Jayfeather had told me that I had to go to the moon pool. I had nodded sadly and we had left, and now I was standing in StarClan, about to receive my first life.

Bramblestar's spirit stepped towards me and mewed, "I give you a life for listening to every cat instead of making a blunt decision." When his nose touched mine, I could see myself standing in the crowded warriors den. All the warriors were crowding me, telling me things I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked them. "What are you saying?" They kept on trying to speak, but I still couldn't hear them.

Then I was back in StarClan, and Yellowfang padded forwards. "Yellowfang!" I hissed. I wasn't sure whether I was happy to see her or not. But I couldn't refuse to her giving me my second life. "I give you a life for doing what needs done," she whispered as she touched me. I was thrust into a memory of her telling me I would never have kits, and then into the one were she said it was just a lie.

When I came back from my thoughts, a grudge lifted. "Thank you," I murmured. She nodded and let another cat take her place. "Firestar!" I squealed, leaping forwards. He purred before giving me another life. "I give you a life for patience," He told me, before nudging my ear. My eyes closed, and I was in the nursery again, Sandstorm having endless patience for me as I endlessly tried to do the things she didn't want me to do.

I smiled and watched as a familiar tom came up. "Dustpelt," I cried. "You taught me so well!" I told him. While he had been alive, I had been too stubborn to admit it. but now that he was dead, it was good to tell him that. He frowned at my words, and I ducked my head. "That doesn't matter. Not anymore," he meowed. "What matters is that you receive your nine lives. And this one is for determination to do the right thing." I remembered the Great Journey and before then, where he lived through the deaths of two of his kits. "I'm sorry," I wanted to say, but he was gone before I could.

A light brown tabby she-cat padded forwards. "I'm Princess," she mewed with a velvet voice. "StarClan let me come here to give you your fifth life. This life is for hope, even in the darkest days." I was filled with light and I was sure that no matter what happened, we would survive. I was sure of it.

She left, and a blue she-cat came up. "Are you Bluestar?" I guessed. When she nodded, I gasped. "Wow, it's you!" her eyes twinkled, and she mewed, "I give you a life for clear-sightedness. I should have done that myself, in my later seasons," she admitted after a second. I didn't care as I told her, "That doesn't matter! And thanks!"

She smiled, and went on her way to reveal a silver she-cat. "I'm Silverstream. Here's a life for bravery in every situation." I was honered to meet her- the cat who had mothered Feathertail and Stormfur, some of my good friends. At one point, I had even had a crush on the handsome tom. But Stormfur lived in Tribe, now, and Feathertail was dead.

The next cat to talk to me was Hazeltail, to my surprise. "I give you a life for strength!" She mewed, licking my ear. I felt my limbs grow sturdier and stronger as she added with a whisper, "Tell Foxleap I miss him very much." I looked into her eyes and nodded. "Of course," I murmured. Hazeltail and Foxleap would have been a great pair.

My ninth life came from a very special cat- Sandstorm, my mother! Her eyes were sad as she told me, "I died a couple minutes after you left. I was taking a walk by myself and ran into some foxes. That's why this life is for protecting every clanmate." It took all my might not to cry and collapse on the ground in grief for my mom. No, my momma.

Then it was over, and me and Jayfeather started home.


	12. Finding the Kits

Chapter 18:

Dovewing's POV:

"Yes, I will come," Darkclaw mewed.

I was so happy. I licked his ears, purring, before leading him to where I came from. "Just climb it," I instructed. I led him up, though he was pretty good all by himself. As soon as we were at the top, I raced with him to the ShadowClan border. "We need Hiddenwhisker and Mysteryfeather. You get them from the den, and I'll wait here." I decided.

Darkclaw nodded and disappeared, reappearing with the twins only a couple moments later. "Please, come with us!" I mewed. "Family is precious. I can't lose any more kits then I have to."

Mysteryfeather padded away from me, calling over her shoulder, "Why? Why should I come with you?" I blinked. "Why?" I repeated. I stood up and caught up to my daughter. "Family is everything." Hiddenwhisker leapt in front of us, and I jumped, startled. I hadn't seen him go there. or heard him, or smelled him. I had had no idea he was within seven feet of me!

Hiddenwhisker looked me in the eyes. "As you keep saying. But in a clan, there's more then family. There's a wonderful life." I didn't have to do anything to know that Mysteryfeather agreed.

"Please!" I mewed. "Just come!" They shook their heads, and my eyes watered. Why wouldn't they come? Just then, I got an idea. "I'm your mom!" I snapped. "You do as I ask or else!" They crouched, terrified. I tapped them on the head and turned away. "Now come!" Within in moments, they were right next to me. "Follow!" I ordered, and began to run to RiverClan.

Before long, we were in front of it. I went in myself to get Moonshimmer. "Will you come?" I whispered in her ear as we padded out of camp. Moonshimmer looked at me, astonished. "How could you even begin to doubt that I would come?"

I stared at her. "You joined RiverClan!" I pointed out. Moonshimmer glanced over her shoulder at the RiverClan camp. "I wanted to be independent," she admitted. "But I missed my family," I knew she left out adopted on purpose. I didn't want her to say adopted, either. I loved her and Midnightlight just as much as Hiddenwhisker or Doveflight or Tigerheart.

I blinked quickly. I didn't love Tigerheart, did I? He wasn't meant for me, so, I couldn't love him! I just couldn't!

I shook away the thoughts and murmured, "So you really will come?"

At once, she nodded, and I sighed in relief. My family was coming back together. _Except for Tigerheart_, a voice whispered in the back of my mind. "Come on," I said. "We're going to WindClan."

I could tell they were exhausted from trekking so far, but I didn't stop or even slow down. We ran like lightning to WindClan, and I sent Moonshimmer to get the others. Doveflight looked angry when she came up to me, and I narrowed my eyes. "Come with me!" I told her. She shook her head. "I'm going to be a loyal clan cat!" she mewed calmly. I still thought I could see sadness in her eyes when I looked at my paws. But if it was anything, it was gone the next moment.

"Why not?" I asked, staring at the ground. I could feel Doveflight's eyes burning my fur like lasers. "Why won't you come with me and your siblings?" I flattened my ears in emotion when Doveflight hissed. I didn't want to argue with Doveflight; she wouldn't even be close to obeying like the twins. "Please come!" I begged her.

"Let me think." Doveflight mewed, twitching her tail in irritation. "No. I won't come with you, _Dovewing!"_ I was shaken. She had always called me mom, and had never called me by my real name!

"But-" I began, but she cut me off. "Go before I tell Onestar about you!" Doveflight growled. "Doveflight!" I snapped angrily.

"Well, Shimmerwing, who's this?" We all jumped when Onestar himself padded out of the bushes. He eyes us all. "So, _Doveflight,_ how's Stream? Or should I call her _Dovewing?" _he snickered. "I suppose _Midnightcloud _isn't Midnight, either," He snarled. He looked back at the WindClan camp.

"Oh, Midnightcloud!" he called sweetly. Midnightlight bounded over. "Hi, Dovewi-" She began, before interrupting herself. "Stream!"

Onestar's eyes glittered in the starlight. "Dovewing here is looking for her kits to returned to her." he growled, beckoning at me with his tail. "GO!" My adopted kit hurried over, and a flying Onestar nearly caught her throat in his jaws. "RUN!" I screeched, and we raced away.

Soon enough we were at the border between ThunderClan and WindClan, and I was desperately missing Tigerheart. "TIgerheart!" I yowled over and over. At last, he hurtled out of the bushes. "You're all here!" he squealed, before calming himself and reducing his excitement to a rumbling purr. "Come on. We're going home!"

I nodded. Midnightlight nodded. Hiddenwhisker nodded. Darkclaw nodded. Moonshimmer nodded. Tigerheart nodded. Mysteryfeather nodded. Doveflight muttered, "Fine."

And we raced towards home, together again.

**A/N: Gosh, I LOVE this story! I made so many chapter in 2 days that the story is almost half-done! Again, I would love a review telling me what you think.**


	13. Another Family

**Replies to Reviews!**

**Well, I certainly got a lot from Iceberry2666 (In a good way, of course! I love hearing what you think!) I also got two from Ruby and FallingFeatherGirl. So I'm just going to write a response. **

**Iceberry2666 (Chapters 1/10 OR 8/16)-**

**Thanks! **

**Thanks again! You would've thought of it sometime.**

**Thanks, Iceberry! Same. Just so-and-so. (Ooooh, I got an IdEa for the StOrY!)**

**Thanks! I'm glad, too. It would definitely be weird! (Another idea! Now I need to go back and edit the disclaimers...)**

**Thanks! I like the names, too. And a SHOUT-OUT to Ferndapple of ForestClan for the idea of changing the kits names to 'paw names! As well as a SHOUT-OUT to all the other people who helped in the original story!**

**Yes, it was definitely wrong. Let's just say that Lilyheart and Cherryfall are had a little fight about which of them got Bumblestripe, and Lilyheart was the one that survived. O.o **

**Yep, Ivypool's back!**

**Darkclaw wanted to be a warrior all his life, and at that time he was really angry at the others. Guess it was a little out-of-tune...**

**Thanks! I agree that it's sad... They all wanted to belong to a clan. Rowanstar wanted cats that looked like they would be good ShadowClan warriors, and he's really proud and didn't want a 'traitorous' son. Bramblestar didn't trust Dovewing to be loyal again, but he thought that Darkclaw would be a good warrior never less. Mistystar never even knew about the others. Moonshimmer was just jealous of the others getting to be part of clans. With Onestar, he only saw Midnightlight and Doveflight as cats lean enough to run like the purebloods. Besides, he thought they were rogues.**

**Thanks! Maybe Ivypool will join them... (Heh, heh, heh) And yours was really good, too! I never would have thought about writing this type of story.**

**Ruby (Guest, chapter 10 OR 16)-**

**Thanks! I'm glad you think that.**

**FallingFeatherGirl (Chapter 10 OR 16)-**

**Thanks! Sorry about Ivypool, but it isn't as bad as you and Dovewing may think... **

Chapter 19:

Bumblestripe's POV:

I had been basking in the sun yesterday with Lilyheart and my kits when Dovewing and my sworn enemy, Tigerheart, had come by with their kits. I had been gloating happily when Bramblestar only let Darkclaw join. I had felt so wonderful when I saw Dovewing's hurt face as she padded out of camp. I had been smiling my furry face off.

I had been on guard when I had heard Dovewing sneak into camp. I had been so angry that I had barely not attacked her. I had been soft and I had let her pass, let her talk to that piece of fox-dung that she called Darkclaw. Darkclaw had left with her. He had betrayed us. That had been where guilt set in. I had betrayed my Clan, too. But a pricking sensation at the back of my heart, of my mind, told me it was worth the sacrifice. A certain part of me would always love the pretty she-cat who had saved us all from the Dark Forest.

I shook my head, trying to push away the thoughts. "What's wrong?" Lilyheart asked me sleepily. We were basking in the sun again the next day, watching our kits play. "Nothing," I muttered, shaking my head. I stood up and padded over a dark gray tabby. "Stonekit," I mewed. "Could you go get your mother a mouse from the fresh-kill pile?" I asked him firmly.

He nodded, and raced off. I knew Lilyheart wasn't hungry, but I had done it anyways. I sighed and turned to ginger she-kit with brown stripes and white patches. "Dapplekit, why don't you go and grab a vole for you and Stonekit to share?" I gave her the order with a question. She spun around and raced off to do what I had told her to.

Then I glared at Silverkit, who was chatting with Icekit, Nightkit, and Dampkit. Why had my mate given birth to five she-kits and only one tom? "Silverkit," I barked. go prctrice your hunting crouch." The silver kit cast a sad glance at her littermates and darted away. I watched her go before glaring at the white she-kit with the russet spot on her forehead.

"Icekit, you can go do whatever you want," I told her softly. I adored Icekit, the adorable bundle of fur! Icekit looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes and nodded. "Okay, daddy!" she squeaked, and started to talk with Dampkit. I hated Dampkit. I thought she was an ugly monster. (I am dying because I said that :'( I have reasons...)

Dampkit had blue fur and a white belly. She had hazel eyes and a spotted ear. She had cream patches and was a dilute tabby as well as a dilute calico. "Dampkit!" I growled, stalking towards her. "You can go and find a new tunnel through the thorn barrier! Hopefully, there'll will be enough thorns stuck in you after that that the medicine cats could work for five days and not be done!" Dampkit shrunk down, nodded, and slithered over to the thorn barrier. I could barely resist the temptation to rake off one of her ears. Boy, I hated that kit.

Icekit watched her friend leave and began to talk to Nightkit. But I had something for Nightkit to do. "Nightkit, can you go and help your mother groom her pelt?" I mewed to the black she-cat. Nightkit had silver stripes, a tawny tummy, golden eyes, and a white muzzle. She was my second favorite. Nightkit bounded over to Lilyheart at once, and Icekit looked at me again.

"Daddy," she squeaked, and my heart softened. "What, sweetie?" I asked, looking down at her. She hesitated before mewing, "Could you let Dampkit just talk to me instead of doing her chores?" "Of course!" I told her, purring. "Nightkit, come over here and talk to Icekit instead!" Nightkit came over, confused. So was Icekit. But I didn't give my favorite time to have me call for the kit she really wanted to chat with. I couldn't let the two mingle. Not yet.

As I came back over to Lilyheart, I wished Dovewing was still here, and that she loved me back. We would have had the most wonderful kits in all of ThunderClan. Her half-clan mutants were a disgrace. I wanted to tell my thoughts to Lilyheart, but my mouth wouldn't let me.

I had to admit it- I missed the spunky gray she-cat with all my heart.

**A/N/F/R: (Author's Note For Real) The reason why I am so sad that I have Bumblestripe hate Dampkiy is because Dampkit(bracken) is the warrior name of my real-life cat, Blue. Nightkit(breeze) is my other real-life cat, Black. I said I had an idea up higher in the Review Replies, and that's were Iceberry2666 (Icekit) comes in! I made the description at random, so feel free to tell me how she really looks and I'll edit everything.**

**DISCLAIMERS CONTINUED!**

**DISCLAIMER: Erin Hunter does not own Iceberry2666**

**DISCLAIMER 2: Iceberry2666 does not own Erin Hunter.**

**I would add more, but I've already made about 8 disclaimers in total. XD**


	14. The Green Tiger

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Willow (Guest, Chapter 10)-**

**Thanks! Glad you think that!**

**Iceberry2666 (Chapter 10)-**

**As quick as can do, there'll be an update for you!**

**Night of Falling Feathers (Chapter 10)-**

**Thanks!**

Chapter 20:

Tigerheart's POV:

How long had it been since Dovewing had abandoned me? Exactly 2 moons, that's what. She had left me exactly 2 moons ago. The worst was that none of our kits were part of the clans. It was like they had just disappeared.

I turned over, groaning, and licked my nose. I was sick, probably with green cough, and I didn't have Littlecloud or even Dovewing to take care of me. I had no one. The worst thing was that Bramblestar was somehow dead. I didn't know how- I had just seen Squirrelstar receiving her 9 lives at the moon pool.

As I let out some coughs, my chest thick with the sickness, I heard the bushes rustle and rolled over. I could see one silver ear, and then a white paw. "Who is it," I moaned, not having the strength to even make it sound like a question. It was just a dull throb of sound. I saw a tail and another paw, and then I saw my mate's sister. Ivypool.

"Tigerheart!" Ivypool cried, surprised. She hurried over, before freezing. "Green cough," she hissed. "You're sick." Normally, I would have been insulted, but I was too weak to care. "Help me," I begged, before turning my head cough away from her. "Of course," she mewed calmly. "Everyone knows you just need catmint."

I rolled my eyes happily, knowing that soon enough I would get the catmint I needed and become well. Then, I could find Dovewing and make her forgive me for the loss of our kits. Suddenly, a thought hit me. What if my kits were dead, or sick, too? What about Dovewing? She could be in StarClan for all I knew!

"Where's Dovewing," I croaked. In the corner of my eye, I saw Ivypool's gaze dull in worry. "You don't know?" she asked quietly. I shook my head as much as I could, then used what strength I could muster to lay my head on my paws. "She-she left me," I explained, trying to keep back a furious cough.

Ivypool swiftly licked my ear. "When you're healthy, we'll find her. It should be easy," She mewed, pausing before continuing with a very irritated tone, "since I'm banished." She spat the final word out before spinning away, growling. "I'm sorry," I rasped. "You were a good warrior," Ivypool didn't seem to take notice as scented the air. "Catmint!" she squealed, racing away.

I was abandoned, again.

**A/N: Do you think Ivypool will return, or did she ditch him like Dovewing? And what's up with Dovewing? If we reach 20 reviews, I'll do another bonus chapter about what Dovewing and the kits have been doing for the past two moons...**

**Again, please review!**


	15. The Rowan Shadows

**Replies to Reviews: (I'm getting more then I expected! = ) Still trying for that 20th, though.)**

**Guest-**

**Thanks!**

**OMG Gal-**

**Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. That goes both ways!**

**Tigerfrost-**

**I'll keep that in mind! And you might want to say more then four-ever... (*Winks mysteriously*)**

Chapter 21:

Tawnypelt's POV:

"Rowanstar, why did you banish our son?" I asked my mate again. It had been 2 moons, but I couldn't stop asking him. Tigerheart just couldn't be gone. He couldn't. I mean, after all, he was son of the leader and related to multiple leaders! Dawnpelt had already gone insane, and Littlecloud was dead. Every sick cat was being banished, unless if they just had a mild fever or cold. I had the slightest cough- even then, it took all my might to keep it continued. Yesterday, the deputy of ShadowClan had died in a fight with a rogue. The flea-brain had no code of honor. He just slayed our warrior mercilessly and then brought his body to our camp and _taunted_ us about it!

I let out a small cough to let him know I was still waiting, and he answered. He finally answered my question. "Tawnypelt, I not only banished him because of our return play, but because he really wanted to stay with that ThunderClan warrior. You have to accept that!" I let out a snort and eyed him carefully. "Dawnpelt's insane. Flametail's dead. Tigerheart is our only kit left, and his mate is Dovewing! I'm tired of this!"

To my irritation, our new deputy, Scorchfur, padded up. "Anything going on here that's, well, not so good?" He asked. I let out an innocent fake cough and mewed sweetly, "No, nothing at all." Then my voice hardened and I added, "Except that he banished my son." Scorchfur narrowed his eyes. "That was for the best, Tawnypelt. Rowanstar could have you banished if you keep on bugging him like this."

That was when I knew I had no hope of belonging to this clan. Rowanstar grinned and drew himself up to his full height. "I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. She has proved that she would be better off outside of this clan, and I therefore banish her forever from the clans of the lake." Thunder rumbled in the clear sky, and then a strong breeze swept me out of camp.

I ran with the breeze until I was outside of ShadowClan territory. Then I smelled a familiar ThunderClan scent. "Ivypool?" I asked. Ivypool emerged from a holly bush with another cat behind her. "Tigerheart!" I squealed. We raced towards each other, purring, and gave a silent greeting. "C'mon," Ivypool told me. "We found Dovewing and the others,"

**A/N: 15 chapters! YAY! So, could you please review and tell me not only what you think but how many chapters I should do in total, this time? And please vote on my poll- it should be on my profile. It's on what should happen next in this story! I guess I have had a lot of sad chapters lately. But the next few (Besides the next one) are pretty much certain to not be sad like the others. **


	16. The Newest Cats

**Reply to Review: (And yay, we reached 20 reviews! Now I need to make that bonus chapter...)**

**Iceberry2666-**

**How couldn't I add not put you in it? You needed to come into the story somehow! **

**And I don't know about prepared... How does ready work? **

Chapter 22:

Dovevwing's POV:

"Reedwhisker! Mosspelt! What are you two doing here?" I mewed, surprised, to the two RiverClan warriors in front of me. They were weak and skinny, their skin sagging under their thin fur. Mosspelt collapsed, but Reedwhisker managed to mew, "We were banished, by Mistystar. S-She's turned mean. She thought Mosspelt was too weak to be apart of the clan, and that Mintfur would be a better deputy." I widened my eyes in surprise.

"That Mistystar!" I hissed angrily. Then I turned around. Ever since my kits had returned, I had forgiven Tigerheart and he lived with us once more. We also had a bunch of clan cats who had joined us: Ivypool, Tawnypelt, Weaselfur, and Heathertail. Besides them, two rogues, named Apple and Dusk, had joined our group. They were all behind me in the clearing. "Mysteryfeather, Weaselfur, can you get Mosspelt to my den? Ivypool can help Reedwhisker. And maybe Tawnypelt and Heathertail could bring them some prey and some water, and make sure that they have enough moss."

The cats nodded and went to do what I had asked them. Over the time, I had ended up some kind of leader of everybody. Sometimes Dusk even called it DoveClan, which it definitely wasn't! I watched as Reedwhisker and Mosspelt were guided to my den, where Tigerheart and I slept.

As I thought about the incident, I remembered the day of my apprenticeship...

_I watched as Ivypaw carefully sniffed the fish, and for a second I wondered if I should sniff it, too. But the odor coming off of it warned me to stay away._

_I turned around to see a RiverClan warrior charging our way. At first I thought he was headed for me and Lionblaze, btu then I realized he was heading Ivypaw. "Watch out!" I cried to my sister._

_Ivypaw whipped around, her eyes widening when she saw the enemy warrior. "I'm sorry!" she gasped, backing away._

_Then the enemy fell into the mudhole. "Help!" he screeched. "I'm stuck! You gotta help me!" I rolled my eyes and watched as Cinderheart padded up. "Serves you right," I_ muttered.

**A/N: Remember that? It's not exact, because I just wrote the memory from my own memory, but it's roughly the same. (Except shorter!)**


	17. -BONUS SCENE- 2

Chapter 23: BONUS CHAPTER 2

Mysteryfeather's POV:

"La-di-da, la-di-da!" I mewed, bored. I twitched my tail and rolled over in my nest, accidently whacking my twin in the process. "Sorry, Hiddenwhisker!" I hissed, finally standing up.

I surveyed the den that me, my littermates, and my adopted littermates all shared. Ivypool, Tawnypelt, Weaselfur, and Heathertail shared one den, my parents shared another, and a third den was being built for the three rogues, Apple, Dusk, and Dapple, that had joined us yesterday. The group had grown so quick, so fast, that I couldn't believe that I was already friends with everyone.

Maybe it was because I was so friendly. I didn't know, and I honestly didn't care.

I padded out of the den and sniffed the air, relishing the freshness of my surroundings. In a while, it would be leaf-bare, but right now, leaf-fall was only just beginning. After all, barely any leaves had fallen and not a single tree was bare.

A mouse left over from yesterday's meal was near me, and I soon devoured it, licking my chops and relishing the taste of the mouse. It had always been my favorite.

The leaves rustled and the wind whistled as I ate, soothing my irritation of my boredom and making me want to take a walk.

And so I did.

I walked amongst the trees, scenting and listening and tasting my way through the forest, every now and then making a catch. I had went ahead and ate another mouse, but I had saved my two voles and my squirrel for the others.

Soon it was sun high, and I padded back to camp. The camp was different though, bloody. Limp bodies lay on the ground. They were the bodies of my friends. Only Apple was left unscathed, shivering near the edge of the clearing.

"What happened?" I demanded, racing over to my wounded mother. Then I raced to my father, and then to each of my littermates, adopted included. "What happened?"

Apple stared at me. "D-dusk's and I-I, o-our old f-friends c-came and a-attacked us. A-and they k-k-killed-d Dap-pple."

"Not much of a friend," I muttered under my breath, rocketing around and collecting as many cobwebs as I could find. Then I returned to Dovewing and pressed them onto her neck wound and all of her other cuts, working on every cat in the clearing.

"Oh my StarClan,oh my StarClan!" I whispered. "I shouldn't have gone on my walk!"

I closed my eyes and shook from side to side, remembering my morning. Was this all my fault? Oh, yes, it was. I had doomed my friends and my family. I was the one who had caused Dapple's death. It was all my fault.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR FOREVER! I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I PROMISE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK FROM NOW ON. Back to our normal A/N. So, how was that for a bonus chapter? I think that had enough excitement. At first, when I began the walk part, I was like, **_This is going to bore out everyone! I need to spice it up, add some pizzaz! _**So that's were the battle came into place. The goal for the next bonus chapter- You'l know what it will be about later- is going to go to a large number. It will take a lot of hard work from both reader and writer. I'll write longer, give you more to review on, to help us reach 50 reviews. So let's see what we can do!**


	18. Flight of Doves

Chapter 24:

Dovewing's POV:

I was lying in my nest, staring up at the roof of my den, when once again I remembered how Reedwhisker and Mosspelt had come to us, nearly dead.

It had shooken me a lot. I mean, how could _Mistystar_ of RiverClan banish her own son? It was agaionst everything that Mistystar _had _stood for. My home had changed so, so much that it _hurt_. It left a gaping hole in me _every _time I merely thought about it.

I sighed and stood up, not wanting to stay in my den any longer. There was a voice pricking in the back of my mind, a voice saying somehow how I couldn't comprehend.

_Tive... Clup... Crake... _It said. _Tive... Clup... Crake... _

I shivered and leapt onto the rock where I made announcement from, but I didn't speak.

_Dive... Clap... Creke... _It repeated. _Dive... Clap... Crake..._

I wondered what it meant. Why should I dive? What was a clap? Where was or what is a crake?

_Dove... Clan... Create... _The voice hissed. _Dove... Clan... Create..._

Understanding filled my head. I was supposed to create DoveClan! I stepped forwards on the rock, ready to tell my clan mates.

But something held me back. I didn't want to be a replica of all the old leaders, back at the lake.

Still, I made myself speak.

"My friends, I believe we are more then just a group. We are a clan. That means we need a leader. Step forwards if you wish to be a nominee." She mewed, stepping forwards. No one else did so.

"So I am now Dovestar, leader of DoveClan?" I whispered, not believing it. Tigerheart nodded warmly, smiling at me. My kits were doing the same thing.

I could do this!

"I need a deputy." I began, uncertain. My clan needed a special ceremony, We were better then what was left of the clans. I straightened myself and held my head high as I spoke. "I say these words before DoveClan so that they may hear and know my decree. Tigerheart will be the deputy of DoveClan."

"Now, we need a medicine cat. Apple, you have shown you know healing knowledge. Do you accept position of medicine cat?" I continued. Apple nodded.

Then I turned to the majority of my group. "Dusk and Apple need warrior names. Step forwards," I mewed.

The two cats did as told. "From now on, Apple will be known as Applewing, medicine cat of DoveClan!" I meowed.

"Dusk, do you vow to follow the code and to protect this clan forever?" I asked.

"Yes!" he mewed, excited.

"Then I grant you your warrior name. Dusk_feather_, I honor your bravery and determination."

**A/N: All those voices, Dovewing. Geez. You sure nothing's up with you? I liked writing that chapter. It was fun, I think! What do you guys think? Who should join Dove****_Clan_**** next? And, this is the 18th chapter. That means there's 2 more left in the 20, before I decide whether or not to do a sequel. (Which I probably will, but I'm not entirely sure.)**


	19. Cobwebs of Thought

First off, it's been about two moons since the last chapter. Second off, I'm going to give you a list of allegiances so you know what's up in DoveClan.

DoveClan:

Leader- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

Warriors-

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Hiddenwhisker- black tom with green eyes and twin of Mysteryfeather

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Reedwhisker- black tom, mentor to Ravenpaw

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom, mentor to Quailpaw

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Blazewing- golden tabby tom with black splotches underneath the stripes

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Apprentices-

Quailpaw- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Ravenpaw- black she-cat

Queens-

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat (Mother of Blazewing's kits: Riverkit, a dark gray she-kit, Lionkit, a light brown tabby tom, and Scorchkit, a ginger tom)

Chapter 19:

Dovewing's POV (Wait, sorry! I meant- Dove_star_)

I turned over in my nest, thinking about my clan. A few more cats had joined, but it was already large. We had two apprentices already, and two former rogues, now named Blazewing and Robinwing, had brought their 5 moon old kits and joined to help the kits survive.

I could see a relationship growing between Ivypool and Duskfeather, as well as Doveflight and Reedwhisker. It was kind of weird, officially being the leader of a clan, but I was determined to do my best.

The best part was that StarClan had truly given me nine lives in approval of DoveClan. They had said that a lot more clan cats would be joining us in the future, after the clans broke down, but I was determined not to think to far ahead.

After all, how could I be a good leader when I wasn't focusing on the present, like if the fresh-kill pile was full and that the borders were well marked.

_Borders. _The word echoed in my head as I shifted, uncomfortable with the thought. The only problem we had with our borders was a small group of rogues led by a cat named Rabbark. Rabbark was a strong, intelligent cat who clearing wanted to take over of my clan. I was not about to let that happen.

Suddenly, an attack strategy former in my head, and I called for my warriors, leaping out of my den and out of camp. I led them towards the border, stopping midway to explain the strategy.

"I will act as if I am severely injured at the border. The rest of you will be out of sight. Duskfeather, Doveflight, and Blazewing will come and block the way back to their camp when they are about to attack me. Tigerheart, Ivypool, Mosspelt, Silverheart, and Darkclaw will cover the left. Heathertail, Weaselfur, Reedwhisker, Mysteryfeather, and Hiddenwhisker will take the right. Flickerfeather, Quialpaw, Ravenpaw, and Midnightlight will protect the side that leads back to camp. Once they attack, the cats who I did not name will attack the patrol. Slowly, our surrounding cats will move forwards. When I give you the signal, Moonshimmer and Tawnypelt will stop fighting and join the surrounding cats, leaving Tigerheart, Ivypool, Mosspelt, and Blazewing to help me pin down my attackers. once we scare them off, we will find Rabbark and repeat the strategy. We will win this battle- We are DoveClan!"

"DoveClan! DoveClan!" They cheer.

Suddenly, some cat yowls, "Dovestar!" and the rest echo their words. I find myself blushing as they chant my name, filling me with pride and more pride as we continue to the border.

**A/N: Sorry, that was kind of short, though it ****_was _a long battle tactic. Anyways, how do you think about the second-to-last chapter, vote on the poll on my profile about what will happen to this story, feel free to say the same thing sin a review, if you do, and keep reading fan fictions! **

**And as you can guess, the final chapter is that battle. It will almost definitely be the longest chapter this story will have.**


	20. The Monster

**A/N: I know, Rabbark is a very random name. XD I'm just assuming some will or have reviewed that. I just made it up randomly on the randomest random spot, randomly creating a randomly random name, which was randomly approved by the Random Tribe of Randomly Random Randomness.**

Chapter 20:

Rabbark's POV

I stalked through the undergrowth, my patrol following me. Stripe, Scar, and Rat were valuable cats of my group. I was sure that they would help me destroy that Dovestar cat.

I was leading a spy patrol over to DoveClan to discover the best ways and places to attack.

Suddenly, I froze, smelling the scent of DoveClan fresh on the air. I slid forwards very slowly until I could see the cat. It was Dovestar, apparently very hurt. It seemed like she had broken some legs or something.

"C'mon," I hissed. "Dovestar's going down."

My patrol followed me into the clearing, in which we surrounded the leader.

"Please! Help me!" The weak pale gray she-cat mewed. I let out a snort of disgust. "Why would I want to help you?" I snarled, baring my teeth as I let out an eerie grin.

"I just want to take over your little clan, train them to join the ranks of my fighters, and rule your little territory." I hissed, raising one paw to kill her with.

"Never!" Dovestar spat, her eyes closing a little bit.

Suddenly, she leapt forwards and bowled me over. Then more cats joined the fight, and I knew my group was outnumbered.

I fought hard, but I was panicked and couldn't fight well.

I saw more DoveClan warriors enter the fight, until my warriors were all pinned down.

I frowned, and yowled, "Rogues! Kill!"

I had to end what I had started when I became a monster. I couldn't change myself. It was too late. I had to play with the game.

A quick thought came to me about my father, Claw. He had taught me to fight and to be brave.

"We don't kill!" Dovestar hissed, pinning me down. I was helplessly trying to get free, even though I knew I was too weak to escape.

Then, she bristled and darted away, DoveClan following her. I smiled, knowing that I could just go back to my clan, rest for a day or two, then come back and destroy Dovestar.

That was when I realized that Stripe, Scar, and Rat were gone, as well.

Before I knew it, a fox had entered the clearing. It was a fierce male, and as soon as it saw me, it let out an angry bark.

It charged, and I knew I was a goner. The fox lunged, grabbed my throat, and I sadly let the world go black around me.

_Oh well. I never wanted to turn into a monster, anyways. It was only because Claw told me to. My father was a monster on purpose. I became a monster because he tricked me. I hope the cats who me and my group have killed have some sort of StarClan like Dovestar has. I sure do hope._

**A/N: I just turned some type of Scourge into a Firestar?! (Or a Dovestar) That was the final chapter of the book! Review if you want a sequel. Every book will have 20 chapters, if I turn this into a series-series. And I know this was short. Sorry.**


	21. Bubbles in the Snow

**So, uh, I guess it's been too long and it's time to write the sequel?! :P Sorry, I've been ****_really_**** lazy on this thing. I'll do my best to update actively, but I've shown I can't keep that kind of promise for long. Anyways, here we are with a refreshment of the allegiances, a prologue, and chapter one! (Plus, this is about 2 seasons [6 months, approximately] after the defeat of the Rabbark dude. And it's been pretty peaceful in DoveClan)**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

A fluffy light gray she-cat sat in front of a shimmering tree. The whole tree was glowing with a strange silver light, and it was visible even in the midst of the darkness of the eerie pitch black forest. A quarter moon hung in the sky, providing little moonlight, yet the she-cat seemed to know her way around.

"Please, StarClan!" the cat whispered. "Today is the quarter moon, the day where I must come and talk to you through the moon tree. I need you to tell me what to do!" She bowed her head until a sizzling sound appeared, and her head jerked up.

A glowing cat had appeared before her. "Hello, Dovestar," he mewed calmly. He was a pale gray tabby tom whose paws glittered with starlight. "Bumblestripe." Dovestar gritted her teeth and flattened her ears. "I see you've passed on."

Bumblestripe dipped his head. "I did, _tragically _struck down by an enemy warrior. I had to leave my mate, Lilyheart, and my kits, Stonetail, Dapplefeather, Silvercloud, Iceberry, Nightstripe, and Dampbracken all alone."

Dovestar let out a snort. "More like you died of a cold after your kits and your mate died of green cough." She rolled her eyes and twitched her tail. "Let's get to the point, _bee-brain_. Why are you here?"

The other cat shot her a glare. "Oh, StarClan may or may not have given me a prophecy for you." Dovestar perked up. "What is it?" she cried. "What is it?" But Bumblestripe waved her away. "I won't be telling you, Rudestar. Maybe you'll look to your vision. Maybe you'll see through the Mist."

He turned around and padding away, quickly disappearing. Dovestar stared at her paws. "My vision. The Mist. What-What am I to do?" She glance up, and suddenly her eyes clouded. Her body fell into a trance as an owl hooted and dove down from the trees.

Then a leaf fell onto the ground. It was a golden leaf, as bright as the sun. Before the leader's trance could end, though, a mouse scuttled over, grabbed the leaf, and began to scuttle away. But then the owl came down again, and it when it left, it took the mouse and the leaf with it. All that remained was the tree and the curious cat.

"The owl will dive," she murmured. "The leaf will fall. The mouse will come, and gone will be all." She raced to go over everything. "I do think that sums it up," Dovestar told herself. Then she turned and padded away.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Allegiances=<span>**_

_**DoveClan:**_

**Leader**- Dovestar- fluffy light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**- Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Applewing- pale ginger she-cat with brown speckles and green eyes

**Warriors-**

Doveflight- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Mysteryfeather- black she-cat with green eyes and twin of Hiddenwhisker

Hiddenwhisker- black tom with green eyes and twin of Mysteryfeather

Darkclaw- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Moonshimmer- white she-cat with blue eyes

Midnightlight- black she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfeather- gray tabby tom

Silverheart- silver she-cat with black spots

Blazewing- golden tabby tom with black splotches underneath the stripes

Robinwing- ginger tabby she-cat

Flickerfeather- bright ginger tom with golden stripes

Palewind- Cream tabby tom with amber eyes, former kittypet

Quailfeather- pale gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes

Ravenheart- black she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Riverpaw- dark gray she-cat

Lionpaw- light brown tabby tom

Scorchpaw- ginger tom

Daisypaw- cream-and-white she-cat

Blossompaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Stormpaw- deaf dark gray tabby tom

**Queens-**

Featherwhisper- black-and-white she-cat (Mother of a rogue's kits: Breezekit, a gray tom, Nightkit, a black tom, Snowkit, a white tom, and Sunshinekit, a golden-and-white she-kit)

Willowdapple- silver, black, and white she-cat, former kittypet (Mother of Palewind's kits: Tabbykit, a white tom with black stripes, Turtlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, Lilackit, a pale cream she-kit, and Bubblekit, a blind silver she-kit with white paws)

Shimmer- silver-and-white tabby she-cat who is still deciding whether to join the clan or not

**Elders-**

Bubba- small milky white she-cat, former kittypet

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Bubblekit's POV

"You bind ol' kit, gimme your moss ball!" yowled a voice that Bubblekit had recently learned belonged to Snowkit, a white tom from the older litter of kits. "You don't even have a proper name!" he added after a moment. Bubblekit raised her head, unwilling to give up her toy. "No way," she told Snowkit, trying to pinpoint his position. But it was impossible; the tom kit pounced on her before she could even begin to move and she felt herself thrown against the ground. "Stop it!" she squeaked. "Stop it, Snowkit!"

Of course, the older kit saw no reason to listen to her. "You're only a blind kittypet," he sneered. "I don't have to listen to you mange-pelt!" Bubblekit sighed before flailing her paws blindly, not even close to pawing her opponent. "Get off!" she replied, now trying to stand up but failing under his weight. "You're just a mean bully!" Snowkit clearly wasn't very offended, and instead, he let his claws prick her skin. "Are you gonna give me the moss ball?" he asked.

Bubblekit pricked her ears suddenly, hearing paws pattering against the ground. She sniffed the air and recognized the scent of Sunshinekit and Turtlekit, two of her sisters. "Of course not!" she hissed at him, knowing that her sisters would back her up. Even though they weren't as strong as their brother, Tabbykit, or as clever as their sister, Lilackit, Bubblekit knew that three cats could always beat one.

"Ooh, you wanna fight for it, no-eyes?" Snowkit taunted. "I have two soft blue eyes! Their only fault is the fact that they're blind!" she snapped, finally blowing. She found the strength inside of her to burst up into the air, throwing the othe rkit off of her. "Go away!" she growled. "And leave me alone." He only answer was a slap to her head and tumbled back down, only to be leapt upon by Snowkit again.

"Hey, you get of our sister!" Yowled Turtlekit, dashing over. Bubblekit let out a sigh of relief as Sunshinekit added, "Yeah! You don't mess with Bubblekit and get away with it!" The weight was shoved off of her and she slowly made her way to her paws, sight spinnning. She was dizzy, relieved, and a little embarrassed that she had needed their help. But oh well; she shrugged it off and tried to pounce on Snowkit, managing to trap his tail underneath her hind paws.

"Go, Bubblekit!" encouraged Turtlekit, and Bubblekit found herself actually grinning. She was smiling for the first time in days! Bubblekit let out a laugh as she dug her thorn-sharp claws into his soft tail. Not only was her smile new, but for once she (With or without help) had defended herself against Snowkit, the big ol' bully! Snowkit let out a squeak of pain, and Bubblekit was horrified. She quickly leapt away from his tail and hung her head. "I-I'm really sorry," she stuttered to Snowkit before whipping around and dashing away.

**A/N: Kay, that was kind of short. BUT, here it is! The reason I added this to this story is because I decided to just have the different books of the 'series' all just be placed here, and I'll just work on this story, not start a new one.**

**So, please review! (*Hint, hint* Tell me how you liked it! Please? You can have a digital cookie- I meant 15, or 30, or however many Dovestar is willing to cook for you!)**


End file.
